invisable days
by Fallen121
Summary: Story filled with oneshots. Don't know when I will say this will be complete. Will have lots of couples. But mainly Percabeth, Percy and a goddess, nico and thalia and others.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I dont own anything. Now that that is done, here is my story filled with one shots. It will be interesting how long this goes but anyways. Percy and annabeth are up first. I created this story from my side projects that I dont or didnt want to turn into a a full out story.

Someday, SomeWhere, Sometime,

She closed her eyes. Closed them so she couldn't see him. He streched out his arms and wrapped them around her waist bringing her into a hug. Her face buried in between his chest and his chin. He moved one of his hands upwards and ran it through her hair.

" I'm going to need you to trust me." he said softly.

" I want to, but I just can't. Not this time." she sad back just as softly with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes still closed as she toke in his scent with every breath she took. She didn't want him to go for everything she had worked and given up on was for them. And he was about to do the same just for her. It wasn't right.

" You have to. Please. I'll be back here to hold you in my arms." he tried to tell her.

" Maybe, but I need you here with me. Just please stay." she begged him. He kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while. The oak door opened to show Aphrodite standing there with Athena as well as Ares.

" It is time Percy." Athena said without any emotion.

" Someday, you'll meet one another again." Aphrodite said sadly.

" Mom. Please don't tell this is the only way." she cried.

" Annabeth this is the only way. Posiedon and I have agreeed to stop this war if Percy agreed to leave you alone." Athena told her daughter.

" Children, even I must say this is a painful compromise." Ares spat out. " War or torn love, but torn love saves more lives that aren't needed to be sent to things don't work out."

" Ares the voice of reason. Something is wrong." Athena said making Ares mad.

" But why are we the ones to pay?" Annabeth asked as she felt Percy's arms slip away from her waist and hair. There was silience. Sheer silience in the room.

" Someday you'll both understand." Athena replied.

" It's not fair!" Annabeth lashed out. She threw her dagger at her mother who simply side steped it. Athena sighed as she walked up to her daughter but was stopped when Percy got in between her and Annabeth.

" You've done enough." Percy said glaring fearlessly into the goddess's eyes. Athena knew what else he was telling her. He was now a man with nothing to lose. And that was scary, Percy was now a man with nothing to lose if he were to lose Annabeth. She stepped back towards the other two gods.

" Very well but you must come with us." Athena said as Percy saw Aphrodite give him a sympathic face. Annabeth fell down onto her knees, her head facing the ground with her tears dripping down on to the hardwood floor. Percy was on the other side of the door. Before they closed the door Percy utter words with such confiedence that left Athena in awe.

" I love Annabeth and nothing will ever change that. I'll see you again no matter what I have to do. I will never stop loving you." he said. As the door shut so did her heart. She wanted to be somewhere where all this pain was gone.

a/n: And yes this is a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Nico and annabeth one sided... really its one sided.

Stuck with you really?

" Gods why am I stuck in this cabin with you?" Annabeth said to the son of Hades in the same room.

" Just thank the gods your not stuck with Stoll's." Nico replied. " And besides let's just enjoy this stupid dare. From Dare."

" Like what, this cabin has locked us in." Annabeth said as she sat down on one of the dusty bed.

" No annoying band of campers wanting info on you and Percy." Nico stated which was true after all rival's favored demigod of this lifetime dating. " And no curfew." he reminded with a smile.

" Like it ever applied to you." Annabeth spat out.

" You still mad at me for that one time?" Nico asked shyly.

" Yes." she growled.

" Oh I feel the hate." Nico joked.

" Did thalia tell you anything yet?" Annabeth risked asking.

" Wait tell me what?" Nico inquired as he took his back pack off and threw it at Annabeth. " There's a bottle of water and some of your favorite snacks in the back. Percy wanted me to give you those." Nico rubbed the back of his neck as he sat back down on the dusty bed opposite of her.

" Thanks for actually bring this stuff." Annabeth said.

" No problem. And I thought you would actually bring something like a duffle bag. But guess you were in a rush to get away from Percy." Nico teased earning a look from a heated, red faced Annabeth. " So wait what about Thalia again?"

" Nothing." Annabeth said cooling down.

" Lair." Nico called out. " Whatever. Not like shes in wwwwlooovvvve with me."

" Yeah. So you got your eyes set on any girl?" Annabeth asked.

" Nope. Love ain't a big thing I'm looking forward to." Nico stated as he laid down on the bed with his head resting in his hands.

" Why?" Annabeth asked as if Nico was insane.

" Cause... Cause I already did once. But it could never be." Nico said.

" Thats crap. Tell me why." Annabeth questioned.

" Let's just say shes with someone else and things will never get me and her together." Nico said as he turned away from her.

" Who is she?" Annabeth asked. Knowing this might be the last straw.

" That's for a smarticals like you to find out on your own." Nico said. Annabeth bit her lips. She heard a zipping sound and saw something fly at her.

" What was that for?" Annabeth yelled at him.

" Just take a look at it and let me sleep." Nico said not even turning to look at her. Annabeth looked at what the son of Hades had thrown her. She was surprised to see what it was. It was a pair of tickets. First flight went to rome for a few days and then off to Athens from there. Then back to the US. Annabeth didn't bother looking at the minor stops. Wether they were in England or whatever. The date was due when she was given her winter break.

" How'd you get theses?" Annabeth asked almost breathless. All she got back was nothing. Nico didn't snore which she was thankful for. Nico let out a smirk as he finally drifted off to sleep with the this last thought. She'll never know I love her.

The next moring was somewhat peaceful. Annabeth awoke feeling a breeze and she awoke to see that she was in her own bed/bunk in the Athena cabin. She looked up to see the door was opened. She turned to see one of her sisters named Leona.

" Hey Leona, how'd I get back here." Annabeth slurred in her still sleepish voice.

" Nico brought you said the dare didn't mean you guys had to sleep there even after the sun had risen. By the way its eleven." Leona said to her sister.

" Ah crap." Annabeth said jumping up and going to the bathroom. She was going to be late.

a/n: was I suppose to cut the loose ends on these or not?


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: This one is a two shot so i'll upload the second part once im done with it.

When do we raise the white flag.

Ha, I don't own a white flag or anything white for that.

" Maybe giving in would've changed your outcomes. If only surrender was in your vocablary." Aphrodite told Artemis.

" I'm never putting a white flag up." Artemis replied almost laughing.

" Then your willing to unleash tears? Hmmm that looks like giving up." Aphrodite said as she saw the water like substance that will become tears build up in Artemis's silver eyes.

" Shut it!" Artemis roared as she turned away from the goddess of love.

" I know what your thinking, your thinking of the what if's. I have to tell you, all you wish could still be if you tell him at their wedding." Aphrodite said. She wasn't lying after all doubts in love still linger even after marriage in most cases till a few years down the road. And she wanted to see if Artemis would try to ruin a wedding for her own happiness.

" That's..." Artemis said trying to think clearly. " I can't, I have my duties as the maiden goddess."

" AW, I thought you were the most strong willed woman in the universe. But I guess I was wrong. By the way if you change your mind. Hestia can always take that duty over for you." Aphrodite suggested.

"hmmmm..." Artemis thought.

" The wedding is tomorrow its now or tomorrow or never." Aphrodite said. " Things are made to be, and we all know fate is in our hands."

" Yeah and the orcale is always wrong." Artemis sighed.

" No, cause people try to stop what's coming and in so doing so they make it come true. If they did nothing, nothing would've happened. Look at the great hero's. Achilles decided to go fight so he died. And so on." Aphrodite said.

" You picked that up from Athena." Artemis said flatly.

" What, I had to spend five hours talking to her about her daughter's wedding. I knew it was a trap to make me learn something that I don't need to learn." Aphrodite said sticking out her tongue.

" Well I'm not ruining a wedding just for personal gain." Artemis stated.

" Well then you really are diffrent. Cause everyone does things for personal gain. Apollo's orcales sleep with him. Um lets see here. Never mind I don't want to think anymore." Aphrodite said walking away from the other goddess.

" Things were never made to be you fool. And maybe, wait I believe me and him were never made to be." Artemis shouted.

" You don't know that till you try. Take a leap of faith and things may get better for you. Things in life are made to be made by the person or people. Love is never suppose to be for one. Love requires two." Aphrodite said before vanishing in a puff of pink.

" So who's he?" a familar voice asked.

" No one Athena." Artemis said disappearing.

" Time and time again. I wonder when Artemis will know she cannot lie to her sister." Athena said shaking her head.

Artemis lay in her bed unable to fall asleep as if she felt like something was missing in her life. What am I missing. It's nagging me over and over. Yet all my thoughts when or when I don't have something on my mind he is there. Yet it can't happen. Things turn out worse then you think when your running from something you can't avoid. She was going insane as she tossed and turned. She ran a hand through her hair. Besides can you go through seeing him age and die before your eyes, she asked herself. What is impossible will not happen unless you give it a chance and Artemis was in a internal struggle to see if she should act.

a/n: yes they have a sad trend these first ones.


End file.
